vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rindou Koga
Summary Rindou Koga is the main protagonist alongside Habaki Sakagami in the visual novel Kajiri Kamui Kagura. She and 7 other people (Habaki, Keishirou, Sakuya, Mibu, Shiori, Ryuusui and Madara) are sent on a expedition to drive the demons from the east. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, High 1-A with LLT | High 1-A Name: Rindou Koga Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Supreme Commander of the Eastern Expedition, Tumor’s Apoptosis | Gudou God Powers and Abilities: Skilled Swordswoman and Archer, Social Influencing (As the wielder of Longinuslanze she is the most charismatic being in the world), Spatial Manipulation (Can bypass the concept of distance with Longinuslanze), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8; survived both attacks by Morei and Akuro due to her existence depending on Habaki as his apoptosis), Soul Manipulation (The Longinuslanze inflicts spiritual damage and damages the souls of those within its presence), Mind Manipulation (The Longinuslanze inflicts mental damage and damages the minds of those within its presence) and Conceptual Manipulation (The Longinuslanze inflicts conceptual damage and can bypass the concept of distance), Homing Attack (Due to Longinuslanzes property of "never missing", it will chase its targets), Existence Erasure (Longinuslanze is capable of erasing the law of Mercurius), Durability Negation, Immortality Negation (All Types; Longinuslanze was created for the purpose of killing Mercurius), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Abstract beings such as Methuselah), Barrier Generation (Uho-hou is a passive barrier that adapts to spirits and concepts and as such can influence territories like higher dimensional spiritual defenses and its special nature resides in eliminating weakness points) and Limited Attack Reflection (Said barrier will change the direction of any attack in their blind spots ensuring their safety), Time Stop (Even when Tenma Yato activated his Law to freeze the remains of Marie's world, Rindou could still act inside) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 10), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence when in her own territory), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1) Attack Potency: Unknown (Does not have many feats), High Outerverse level with LLT (Possesses the same Longinuslanze as Reinhard Heydrich and was able to kill Tenma Momiji with it) | High Outerverse level (As a Gudou God, Rindou exists completely above and external to all expansions of the Singularity - of which size corresponds to the inner depth of the Throne God, reaching up to infinite levels each transcending the last - which in turn utterly transcends the Multiverse, no matter the qualitative dimensions/layers it may have. To even the weakest God with 1 Taikyoku, an object that governs All Of Creation such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. Alongside Habaki and Yakou, Rindou is one of the strongest Gudou Gods, with a Taikyoku value of 65) Speed: Unknown, Irrelevant attack speed with LLT (Possesses the same LLT as Reinhard that was able to hit Marie and was able to hit Tenma Momiji) | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in her territory Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | High Outerversal Durability: Unknown, Immortality makes her difficult to kill | High Outerverse level Stamina: Likely above normal | Limitless Range: Unknown, Irrelevant with LLT (Possesses the same LLT as Reinhard which was able to hit Marie within the Twilight Beach) | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: Bow and Arrows, Sword. later obtained Reinhard's Relic, the Longinuslanze Testament (The Spear of Destiny) Intelligence: Is charismatic and a great leader, is able to lead the rest of the Eastern Expedition (albeit, she needed help from Habaki at first). Her skills developed to the point that she was recognized by the Longinuslanze Testament, the Holy Relic of the late Reinhard, and received it for her own. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tenma Fukumetsu: Tenma Fukumetsu is Rindou’s special ability, where she uses the Spear of Longinus itself; having inherited it from Reinhard as the most charismatic being in Hajun's world. It is an ability that uses the Lance to attack, twisting space and bypassing the concept of distance to strike her foes in a literal instant, alongside flattening Yatou's Law and enforcing "Loser" status upon the Tenma. It is also of Taikyoku level when boosted and in Godhood. Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Gods Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Acausal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings